


A Well Deserved Break

by Lady_Ayalantara



Series: Homebrew [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternative Ship, Anal, Cinnamon Roll, Consent, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Side Story, Smut, They're Both Men What Do You Expect, side smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ayalantara/pseuds/Lady_Ayalantara
Summary: There’s only so long one can lock themselves away, isolated from everyone and Trystan has a plan for pulling Belenus out of the lab for the afternoon.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Homebrew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537537
Kudos: 3





	A Well Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that takes place before "The Raven and the Radiant Star." It can be a standalone but is improved by having an understanding of the main story.

Trystan leaned against a support beam for a trellis of honeysuckle and stared wistfully across a paved path at a door that stood closed for far too long. It was the front door of Belenus’s house and for a week now remained closed while Belenus locked himself away conducting some vague alchemical experiment. It was typical of him to lose track of the world for stints of time and no one bothered to check on him or drag him out of the house, except Trystan. He gave a sensible amount of space but yearned for his company once more and felt enough time had passed of Belenus being antisocial.

He stared at the door for a moment longer and felt compelled to try it, crossing the path up to the door in short time. It was locked but that was no surprise, nor consequence as he knew the spell to unlock it. He bent down and whispered the spell to the lock hearing it unlatch and click. He stepped inside politely closing and locking the door behind him before continuing to the back of the house where Belenus was almost always found in his lab.

Predictably there he was, writing a long stream of notes on parchment surrounded with various flasks spread about in an organization that didn’t make sense to anyone except himself. Trystan leaned against a table and watched Belenus write, quiet to not disturb him mid-thought. Belenus’s pale skin looked faintly blue-grey from the light of the window nose long and straight, slanted amber eyes focused, and lips turned downward in focus. His white hair was pinned back with a series of silver leaf hairpins and intricate braids looping together and trailing down his back over pure white clothes. He dressed similarly to Trystan and everyone in Caerwyn but far more extravagant in silver detail than anyone he knew.

“Trystan, is there a purpose to your visit this afternoon?” Belenus spoke without looking up or breaking his form in writing.

“I’m here to see you of course! You almost make it sound like I need more of a reason.” Trystan moved closer smiling at him.

“You’re one of the few people who don’t need more of a reason to visit.” Belenus set the quill in its proper holder and turned to him looking mildly amused. “You’re also the only one who barges in like this. It’s a good thing I wasn’t working on anything volatile.”

“So, you’re saying you’re not working on anything vital.” Trystan brightened and stepped closer reaching out to touch Belenus.

“I said nothing of the sort.” Belenus grabbed Trystan’s wrists and pinned them to his sides backing him up against the table. Being pinned like that made him want to melt and made his thoughts spiral to where they could go from there. If Belenus pulled his hair, there would be no going back.

“Oh, then does that mean you’re too busy for a break?” He looked down from Belenus’s piercing amber gaze to his lips.

Belenus looked at the parchment he had been writing on and after a few moments back to him. “I finished writing the primary concepts so I’ll take a break for you since you’re here. You must have something in mind for us to do.”

“There was something I was hoping for.” Trystan leaned forward bridging what little distance was between them and met Belenus’s lips as he had been longing to do. Belenus let go of one of his wrists weaving his hand through his golden blond hair. His breath caught short and he weakened, wrapping his free arm around Belenus’s waist. He deepened the kiss fervently, meeting Belenus’s tongue. Belenus pressed him tighter against the edge of the table to the point of being uncomfortable and kind of painful but was promptly forgotten when his hair was pulled.

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Belenus asked breaking the kiss, breathing heavier.

“Getting there,” Trystan gasped. Belenus pulled his hair again tilting his head to expose his neck kissing and biting bare skin. “Getting there quickly.” He angled his hips up against Belenus shifting to press against him getting hard as he did.

“You’re not wasting any time today,” Belenus muttered in his ear running a hand down Trystan’s thigh and picking his leg up. He wrapped it around Belenus’s waist grinding against him feeling him react.

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. But not against the table, I don’t want anything ruined.”

“The bed is close by,” Trystan suggested in Belenus’s ear. Belenus took up his mouth again tongue entering his already parted lips and pressed him harder against the table making him feel like he couldn’t take it anymore.

“The chair is closer,” Belenus smirked and guided him with a hand on his lower back and other still tangled in his hair.

Trystan stepped backward blindly, operating purely through trust and managing not to stumble with Belenus’s guidance. The back of his knees hit a plush surface and he was pushed down onto cushions immediately, surprised by how quickly they reached the chair. Belenus kneeled between his legs and pulled his hair tipping his head back kissing along his neck and jaw. He tangled a hand in Belenus’s hair trying to move to press his body against Belenus, longing to be closer but kept in place.

“Before we go further I’m going to get something to help…”

“My pocket…” Trystan shifted, freeing a hand and pulling out a small bottle of liquid.

“I see you came here with intent, presumptuous of you.” Belenus raised his brows looking from him to the bottle. The directness of his gaze made Trystan’s cheeks warm.

Trystan opened his mouth to speak but Belenus silenced him with a finger to his lips, taking the bottle and setting it aside on a small table within reach. “It’s working well so far,” Trystan said once Belenus removed his hand. He was silenced again, this time with a kiss that didn’t let up. Unable to hold himself back Trystan started to undo all of the ties and clasps of his clothes alternating to do the same with Belenus’s clothes.

Belenus’s hands roved over Trystan’s chest and wrenched his tunics off of him. He started to rise out of the chair and Belenus hauled him up to stand fully. They broke the kiss breathless, Belenus’s face looking as flushed as he felt. He quickly unbound the closures of his pants while Belenus removed his own tunic and vests.

Trystan was having difficulty catching his breath seeing Belenus half bare in front of him, ever elegant no matter how much or little he wore. Belenus had a way of being aloof in stance and appearing taller even though Trystan was only the slightest bit shorter. To see Belenus’s skin tinged with blue, a blush spreading over his chest, drove Trystan crazy see hints of his actions affecting Belenus. His body burned to take it further.

“When you get like this your eyes are a darker lavender and it makes me want to do all manner of things to you,” Belenus said, voice heavy and showing his loss of reserve.

“Bel, I-I really can’t take it anymore. I want you. Please, do whatever you want to me.”

Belenus grabbed him, pulling him close harshly. Belenus’s hand immediately went to the waist of Trystan’s pants, pulling them down carefully and fully freeing him at last. Belenus’s touch was light and sensitive on him, a contrast to how he handled the rest of him. He was sensitive and wanting for so long it only took that amount from Belenus to elicit a moan from him.

“Please,” Trystan gasped.

“Bend over the chair. I have to prepare you.” Belenus muttered, already guiding him around and over the arm of the chair.

“I’ve already prepared myself… I did that before coming here.”

“In that case, I’ll need to check that it was enough.” Belenus nipped at Trystan’s ear, body hot as he pressed on top of him. He felt Belenus’s fingers enter him teasingly and he melted instantly, a soft moan escaping his lips. “You _are_ ready for me aren’t you?”

Trystan nodded half-buried in a pillow he was clutching.

“Very nice of you to prepare yourself, but that takes away some of the fun. Hand me the bottle, I’m going to give you a bit more to make sure you can handle it.”

Trystan grabbed the bottle in front of him handing it back hastily. Belenus renewed toying with him, plying a certain spot knowingly just enough to make him lose focus but stopping short of driving him over the edge. He gripped the pillow and the other arm of the chair breathing heavily, on the verge of outright begging for more. He felt Belenus’s hands explore more of him making everywhere he touched slick.

Belenus’s hands explored further, the planes of his back and hips, feeling the hard length of him and press and rub against oiled skin. He shuddered with a ragged breath muttering incoherently for more when Belenus finally began to enter him. It was so much _more_ than his fingers, filling him physically and emotionally. He pressed against Belenus and reached back holding him close with a satisfied sigh when Belenus’s hips met his.

Belenus held onto his waist with one hand grinding at first before beginning to thrust slowly. Trystan kept Belenus close angling to kiss him. Their lips met and Belenus wove his hand through Trystan’s hair pulling and thrusting harder. He moaned into the kiss, hypersensitive to every movement, everything falling away around him except for the feel of Belenus’s tongue playing with his and the length of him filling him, hitting deep. It made his body ache and twitch, quickly building up to more.

“Bel… this feels so good… I want more,” he panted, lip quivering as Belenus pulled his hair again.

“I’ll give you as much as you can take,” Belenus muttered, sinking teeth into his neck.

He gasped hoping Belenus would leave marks but he pulled back taking rough hold of his shoulders quickening an already hard pace. Trystan’s voice cut out and he gripped the chair hard, overwhelmed by the feeling Belenus overtaking him. His thoughts narrowed to one thing only, feeling Belenus’s touch and begging for release. He trembled despite himself, feeling more pent up and thrust back against Belenus with a moan.

“Please…touch me. I’m close.” He pressed his forehead to the chair angling his hips up trying to make it easier for Belenus.

“Hold on… I will, but I need to change positions.” Belenus pulled out and in that pause, Trystan realized how weak his knees had become. He was in the process of sinking into the chair when Belenus prompted him to turn over, helping prop his lower back on the arm of the chair.

Trystan wrapped his legs around Belenus impatient to have him again. Belenus guided himself in quickly leaning down and grabbing his chin kissing him deeply. It wasn’t the easiest position for him but he wasn’t concerned, quickly losing himself when Belenus resumed thrusting into him hard, focused on his own rising needs. In a haze, Trystan reached for Belenus’s hand leading him to the part of him that demanded release. Belenus took up stroking him in the ways he knew affected him strongly. He arched his back gasping, tightening his legs around Belenus.

“I won’t last much longer Trystan,” Belenus groaned meeting his gaze with amber eyes burning.

Trystan moaned unable to speak. He gripped where he could on the chair, still arched and trembling. Belenus’s touch worked him over the edge as he thrust into a particular spot that set his nerves on fire. He cried out in pleasure, vision glazing over and shuddering hard. Distantly he heard Belenus moan and felt his nails digging into his sides, the heat of his climax filling him.

Belenus let go of him and he sank into the chair utterly spent. Belenus somehow managed to remain standing, leaning heavily against the back of the chair as out of breath as Trystan.

“I like it when you look overwhelmed like this.” Belenus looked at him with a satisfied smile.

“You can be so mean sometimes, Bel,” Trystan responded after a deep breath.

“And yet, you stay around.” Belenus kneeled in front of him and tipped his chin in his direction kissing him with a smirk.

“Terribly mean.”

“If you feel that way you don’t have to stay, I can kick you out.”

“I don’t want that.” He leaned forward brows knit in concern, but Belenus only smiled with a small laugh.

“I’m teasing. You didn’t interrupt my work on this occasion, so stay, I’ll spend more time with you.”

“I accept! You need a good break.” Trystan repositioned to wrap his arms around Belenus smiling brightly despite his attempts to be stern.

“Already achieved,” Belenus muttered in his ear returning the embrace.


End file.
